fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
DG Cartoons, Inc.
DG Cartoons, inc. '''was an animation studio under the helm of DG Productions, inc. It was founded in 1928 by Daniel A. Gomez Sr. after the success of Mickey Mouse's premiere short, Steamboat Willie. A total of 500 shorts were produced in theaters, along with 250 made-for-TV shorts until total closure in 1965. A Brief History In 1928, following the success of "Steamboat Willie," A man by the name of Daniel A. Gomez, Sr. decides for an idea on how they would attract guests to come and watch the films. And thus, DG Cartoons was born. By mid 1929, the studio debuted their first cartoon series, Happy Hyena. These cartoons involve the everyday misadventures of a hyena... doing human things. The following year added the Fabled Flicks series, which are oneshot black and white cartoons about famous fables. 4 years afterward, DG Cartoons premiered their Color Melodies, oneshot musical cartoons based on what they have in their music library. These cartoons proved to be a financial success for their rising studio. Only 31 cartoons were made in Cinecolor and 13 more were made in Technicolor for the 1936-37 season. 1937 also brought in their biggest stars, Daniel and Cindy, in their Color Melody debut, "Leopold and his Zany Orchestra." This would be their only time in a Color Melody as the last short would premiere on October 12, 1938. At this point, DG Cartoons wanted to break away from the cutesy world and go into the wacky, violent, zany world. So, in 1938, the first DG Cartoon billed as a DG Cartoon was "The Fraudulent Dog" directed by Willie Barber. a few cartoons later in 1939, Daniel and Cindy return to the big screen in their first lone short, titled, "Holiday Antics." This cartoon was then-directed by a young 21-year old cartoonist, named Michael Avery. His cartoons proved to be widely successful against his competing director and mentor Willie Barber at the time. Both would produce cartoons for the remainder of the studio's lifetime until 1960, when DG Productions was already making cartoons for television. Gallery (DG Cartoons) DG Productions logo 1920s-30s bw.png|Opening Titles used in shorts made between 1929 until 1939 DG Productions logo 1930s.png|Opening title used in shorts made between 1933 until 1936 DG Productions logo 1930s-50s.png|Opening title used in shorts made between 1936 until 1942 dgcartoons 1938-40.png|Title card used from 1938-1942 (airing from DN in 1994) Dgcartoons early1942.png|Title card used in early-mid 1942 dgcartoons 1942(2).png|Title Card used from 1942-47 (Taken from an airing of "Starstruck Danny" in August 2005 dgcartoons 1947-52 restoredvariant.png|Title card used from 1947-52 dgcartoons 1952-55 (2).png|Title card used from 1952-55 DGCartoons 3D variant 1953.png|3D Vairant used for Daniel and Cindy in "Laffs In Space" (1954) dgcartoons 1955-60 (2).png|1955-60 Title card shown from a DN UK airing in 1998 Dgcartoons_1955-60_(1).png|Restored version of the 1955-60 logo Happy Hyena TitleCard 1929-1931.png|Happy Hyena Title Card (1929-1931) dgcolormelodiescard 1933-36 (2).png|Color Melodies title card (1933-36) dgcolormelodiescard 1936-38.png|Color Melodies title card (1936-38) Screwloose Dog Title Card 1944.png|"Screwloose Dog" Title Card (1944) from an October 1998 airing Screwloose Dog Series Card 1945-1950.png|Screwloose Dog Series Title Card (1945-50) Daniel and Cindy Title Card 1939-1942.png|Daniel and Cindy Title Card (1939-1942) Daniel and Cindy Title Card 1939-1942 (1).png|Daniel and Cindy Title Card (1942-43) Daniel and Cindy Title Card 1944-1953 (1).png|Daniel and Cindy Title Card (1944-53) DanielCindy3DTitleCard.png|Daniel and Cindy Title Card (3D Variant, 1954) Daniel and Cindy Title Card 1953-1957.png|Daniel and Cindy Title Card (1953-56) Daniel and Cindy Title Card 1957-1960.png|Daniel and Cindy Title Card (1957-1960) DG Cartoons Ending 1997 Dubbed Version.png|1997 Dubbed Version End card used in most shorts from the AAP package DG Television Cartoons In 1958, as Television became the norm, very few cartoons began playing in theatres. Daniel Sr. decides that it's best to make cartoons on television and debuted its first animated TV star, Lippin' Louis under the name, ''The Lippin' Louis Show'' on September 8, 1959 on NBC. Its recurring segment, ''Chasin' Cheetah first aired on the following week. Later, as Western shows started to pop up, DG Television Cartoons later debuted its other show, The Outlaw Bear Show'' on May 7, 1960. Its other recurring segment, ''Rupert and Rolly'', a parody of father-son sitcoms, also aired the following week. These cartoons would air until December 1962. At this point, color TV is starting to mature itself. A new series, called ''The New DG Television Cartoon Show would debut on ABC starting on December 21, 1962 with two new segments, ''Dilly Duck ''and '''''Kiddie Space Cadet. These segments were released during a time both the USSR and the USA were at loggerheads to see who can go to the moon first. The next season of the show increases the format into one-hour with 2 new segments, Tagalong Tilly and Zippy-Doo the Wonder Bird. These cartoons would air until the Original DG Cartoon Studio closed down on October 7, 1965. Gallery (DG Television Cartoons) dgtvcartoons logo 1960.png|Title card used between 1959-early 1961 Dgtvcartoons logo 1961.png|Title card used between 1961-62 Credits for DGTVCartoons1960s.png|Credits for most DG Television Cartoons made in the early 1960s Credits for DGTVCartoons1960s DGToons2002.png|As seen on the DGToons Network (2002-2005) lippinlouis1960scard.png|Lippin' Louis Title Card (1959-1961) lippinlouisfinal1960scard.png|Lippin' Louis Title Card (1961-1962) chasincheetah1960scard.png|Chasin' Cheetah Title Card (1959-1961) chasincheetah1960scard2.png|Chasin' Cheetah Title Card (1961-1962) OutlawBear1960scard.png|Outlaw Bear Title Card (1960-1962) KiddieSpaceCadet1960scardExample.png|Kiddie Space Cadet Title Card (1962-1965) "Fair at the World's Fair" used as an example ZippyDoo1960scardExample.png|Zippy-Doo Title Card (Early 1964-1965) "Cat Food Catastrophe" used as an example Category:Studios Category:Animated series